


You Bet This Is A Vaguely Poetic Sleepy Cuddle Fic

by OceanBirb



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Naked Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, forget about when they sleep together, it's really hard to get them to keep their clothes on together in general, really vague fluffy smut, sorta domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanBirb/pseuds/OceanBirb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings for Aubrey and Marella. It's cute, they're cute, everybody wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Bet This Is A Vaguely Poetic Sleepy Cuddle Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote for me and a friend and the OCs we created to be shipped together. It was a really fun exercise and now I'm actually writing about them. YOU DID THIS TO ME KAITLYN and I love it uvu

     Aubrey doesn’t wake up to the warming sun shining through her windows, she wakes up to dark, soothing skin that glows -- just a few spots here and there -- and violet eyes that peek at her through heavy lids. She wakes up to a need that nags at her to pull her own little part of the night sky closer, put her head to such a soft chest and listen to the heart singing it’s song of life and love, a song she swears skips a word or two if she kisses the right places. She wakes up to a rich, yet soft voice complain about breakfast and needing to start their schedules already, haven’t you slept in enough? A few more kisses higher up silence that beautiful voice, if only to get louder the longer the morning drifts on. What would she ever need outside this bed with this deep sea beauty in it? Aubrey’s sleep-addled mind can’t think of it, absorbed in its mission to explore the ocean in their bed, confined and tangled in their sheets in a way Aubrey wishes she could remember forever.

     Marella wakes up to the sun in her bed, pressed up against her as sunbeams splay across pillows and warm flesh. She wakes up with a need for that tantalizing warmth, a need to sink into it and surround herself with it anyway she can. She pillows her face into silky breasts, finned ears picking up on a heart thrumming with love like war drums, as her long fingers pick up a well toned thigh to drape over her hip. If she’s feeling particularly naughty, a few well placed strokes will make her sun burn a little brighter, a little less quietly, and wouldn’t that be such a nice wake up call, don’t you think? After all, someone has to make the sun rise in the morning, though maybe this time Marella will let her slumber on for a few minutes more. As long as it makes her happy, Marella will oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> you know without other fics to add context and backstory, a good amount of this could be confusing. maybe i'll work on that.


End file.
